Interruption
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you make one in which Emma and Regina want to have sex really bad but they are continuously interrupted by snow (porn!) or charming or cora or whoever you want? - anonymous


_Can you make one in which Emma and Regina want to have sex really bad but they are continuously interrupted by snow (porn!) or charming or cora or whoever you want? - anonymous_

"It's been way too long since we did this," Emma says as she unbuttons Regina's work blouse.

Regina chuckles, "It was this morning," she reminds her.

"I know," Emma replies, "But when you wear this red shirt you drive me crazy. Plus this skirt rides up and I just need you now."

Regina grins. She always makes sure to pair her red blouse with a slightly shorter skirt because she knows the affect it has on her girlfriend. She normally coincides it with when Emma chooses to wear her green see through shirt because that top normally has her going crazy with arousal. She quickly pulls Emma in for a kiss before sliding her hands up the thin fabric of the sheer top knowing full well the blonde isn't wearing a bra. She never does with this shirt and it only increases the heat she feels pooling in her core.

Emma moans into Regina's mouth before tugging at the woman's lower lip and trailing her kisses down until she finds a particularly sensitive spot just under her girlfriend's ear. Luckily for both women this spot is easily covered by Regina's hair otherwise they would have to come up with a lot of cover stories.

Regina weaves one hand through blonde curls pulling Emma closer as she moves the other hand to the button of skinny jeans. She just about unbuttons it when they hear footsteps.

The women jump apart and Regina quickly hides behind Emma as Charming enters. He blushes sheepishly as he takes in their flushed faces and notices Regina clearly buttoning up her blouse.

"Hey Dad what's up?" Emma asks trying to hide her embarrassment. She shifts her legs awkwardly as her desire for Regina goes unattended to. She bites her lip to muffle a groan as she feels the dampness in her centre knowing it'll be hours before she gets any release now. Luckily for her her mind helps by constantly replaying the brunette's breathy moans and flashing up images of her long tanned legs.

Charming clears his throat before saying, "We got a call come in. There's a disturbance across town and we need the Sheriff."

Emma sighs before turning to Regina, "Rain check?" she asks.

"Lunch in my office," Regina whispers into Emma's ear pinching the woman's ass through dark denim to make it clear just what it is on the menu.

* * *

Emma grins as she sees an empty desk outside Regina's office knowing her girlfriend has dismissed her secretary specially. She hurries into the office and stops at the sight that greets her.

She can feel her arousal double as her eyes darken and take in the sight of Regina seated on her desk completely naked. She drinks in the sight of her goddess of a girlfriend before kicking the door shut. She stalks over to Regina before pulling her in for a heated kiss.

"You are ridiculously hot," Emma says quickly tugging off her own shirt. She needs this and she needs it now. By the way that Regina yanks her jeans down she can tell her girlfriend feels the same way.

Regina smiles as she sees Emma's soaked centre before she hops off the desk and kneels between toned legs. She wastes no time in diving in and lapping up the arousal there enjoying the delicious moans that spill from Emma's lips.

Emma rolls her hips desperate for Regina to touch her where she needs it most.

"Oh god yes" she moans as Regina rolls her tongue around her throbbing clit.

A knock on the door echoes through the office and Regina quickly pulls her head back.

"Noooooooooooo!" Emma whines cursing whoever is on the other side.

"Come back later!" Regina calls out.

"We have lunch reservations Regina."

Regina sighs hitting her desk in frustration, "Shit I forgot."

"What?"

"I told my Mom I'd have lunch with her today. I can't cancel now Emma. Meet me at the house at two?" she asks wondering how on earth she is going to make it that long as she quickly tugs on her skirt and blouse.

"Wait," Emma says.

"What?" Regina asks.

Emma quickly kisses her and wipes the evidence of her arousal from Regina's lips.

"Enjoy your lunch," Emma says, "Please don't take too long."

* * *

Emma lights some candles in their bedroom before grabbing one of their favourite toys. She's been wanting this since this morning and the constant interruptions have been driving her crazy. She doesn't think she could stop thinking about Regina if she tried.

She nearly took care of herself but it wouldn't be the same. She wants Regina.

She needs Regina.

She grins as she hears the door open and the sound of feet running up the stairs. Regina bursts through the door already pulling her shirt off. She takes a moment to look at the candles and her beautiful girlfriend and smiles sweetly at Emma. She pulls her skirt and underwear off and walks over to the bed.

She straddles Emma's hips before kissing her lovingly, "I've been thinking about this all day."

"Hm me too," Emma says, "And I was sitting here waiting for you and I got a few things from our drawer."

Regina looks to their dresser. Her eyes darken even further as she spots a few of their favourite things. "You or me?" she asks mischievously.

Emma leans up pulling Regina against her, "How long has it been since you went for a ride?"

Regina chuckles and moans grinding her centre against Emma's thigh, "Far too long."

Emma kisses her passionately as she reaches for the toy. She's about to put it on when they hear the sound of the front door opening again.

Emma nearly cries from frustration, "Again?!"

"No. This can't be happening again!" Regina says, "It's not fair. All I want to do is have sex with my girlfriend."

"I didn't need to hear that!" Henry calls out from the hallway.

Regina collapses against Emma as the blonde quickly hides the toys in a drawer. She holds Regina close wishing she could do a lot more, "I swear to you Regina. We will have sex today. I don't care if we have to magic ourselves into some sort of hidden sex bubble I need you."

"I need you too Emma. As soon as we get any amount of spare time we're doing this."

* * *

"Do you think anyone will notice we left?" Emma asks in a hushed whisper as they sneak up to Emma's old bedroom in the apartment. Luckily for them her parents have left it as it is purely because they haven't got round to moving anything.

Both women are grateful for this because it means the bed is still there. Right now that's all they care about.

They were all set and ready to send Henry to his grandparents for the night so they could spend the rest of the day with each other. They both love days like that. They're a perfect mix of hot sex, cuddling and tender love making.

Unfortunately for them tonight is family dinner night which means an evening spent chit-chatting with relatives and being surrounded by other people and very much clothed.

After dinner as the others began debating what game to play Emma gave Regina their secret signal and the pair slipped away.

"Don't waste any time," Regina whispers as she slips her fingers into Emma's trousers without bothering to take them off. After a day of interruptions both of them needed a change of underwear.

"I wasn't going to. I have all night to take it slow. Right now I just need to make you cum," Emma replies quickly capturing Regina's lips in a kiss so that sound does not attract people to the room. As they kiss Emma slips her hand beneath Regina's skirt.

Neither woman wastes any time before plunging two fingers into each other. They grind and thrust against each other driving each other closer to the edge. Regina presses her thumb against Emma's clit and Emma does the same to her.

Emma can feel her orgasm approaching when suddenly the door opens and Snow shrieks.

The two women spring apart.

Emma can't help but laugh. Caught by both parents in one day? How many people can say that?

Beside her Regina rests her head on Emma's shoulder to hide her tears of frustration. Four times. They've tried this four times and been interrupted. For a moment she wonders if maybe they're cursed. Only for a moment mind you because the main thing on her mind is trying to relieve her insane amount of arousal.

"We're playing Monopoly," Snow says in a horrified whisper before slowly backing out of the room.

* * *

Later that night after four much needed orgasms Regina collapses against Emma. Emma sighs contentedly before fistpumping the air, "Thank god, thank you for that."

"We're not finished," Regina says breathily, "I just need a moment to catch my breath."

Emma smiles before giving her girlfriend a loving kiss, "Regina. Henry is with your mother. Our phones are off. The house is locked. The town could burn down and I would not leave this room. We have all night and no-one to interrupt us. Take all the time you need."

Regina chuckles before returning Emma's kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," neither woman will ever tire of hearing those words. It thrills them both that after two years they still have days like this when all they can think about is each other.

Emma runs her hand up and down Regina's back until her fingers gradually skim lower, "Ready for round five?"

"Always," Regina replies pulling Emma in for a hot kiss.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
